


The Sweetest Arrangement

by MamaNana



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNana/pseuds/MamaNana
Summary: a nationwide baking event catches Venom's attention, but he soon realizes one of the organizers has taken interest in more than just his baking skills.  What develops is a romance between a king and an assassin who's supposed to be in hiding.





	1. The Royal Bake-Off

**Author's Note:**

> -Spoilers for Guilty Gear Xrd Revelator, After Story B, After Story C
> 
> -As of this writing, Daryl's last name has yet to be revealed. I will edit and update as needed if it's revealed in a future installment.
> 
> -Special Thanks to Sang, Vi, and Nilla for putting up with my constant pastebins for opinions and beta-ing.

_“I'll take four baguettes, please.”_

_“Can I reserve a dozen chocolate muffins for tomorrow?”_

_“One jar of herbs, some olive oil, and oh! You carry croutons?”_

The shop's popularity took off more than anticipated. Sales were rising each week, but it still wasn't enough to meet the owner's main goal. Just as he cashed out the last order of bread rolls, he called it a day. With the “closed” sign up, he began counting down his till.

“Whoa! You got a big haul today! Cha-CHING!” The robotic head on the counter bounced happily. “How much is it? Three? Maybe four thousand world dollars?”

“About that. We made a small profit, enough to put some away in your fund,” He sighed, hoping the pull for the day would be larger. Just as he's about to get split up the money, there's a knock on his door.

“I'm sorry, but we're closed for the day-”

“Mr. Venom! It's me! You need to see this!”

“Hm?” Curious, Venom put the money away and opened the door. On the other side was Nina, one of his regular customers and constant buyer of chocolate muffins. She immediately shoved a flier in his face. “I found this at a nearby store. You should enter!”

Not like he could read it as it was sticking to his face now. He pulled it off and looked at it, his robo friend flying over to take a peek. “'Bakers of Illyria, we want you! Bring us your best desserts and baked goods for a chance to win fifty thousand world dollars...? Plus an opportunity to try out for a permanent position with the elite Illyrian culinary staff.' This sounds almost too good to be true,” Venom mused.

“FIFTY THOUSAND?! Talk about paydirt! That'll put us at least halfway towards our goal! And that gig will set us both up for life!” The head spun around the shop, chanting something about money and finally getting a new body.

“The Three Kings and their head chef are going to be the judges! Isn't that exciting?!” Nina was even more enthusiastic than both of them, clapping her hands together and imagining Mr. Venom as the new patisserie for Illyria's kings. “I hear King Daryl likes pudding desserts the most. King Leo's more of a strudel person. Not sure about the High King. Maybe cake...?” She kept thinking out loud as Venom stewed over the contest.

All Venom could think about was his cover being blown. He was supposed to live a quiet life with Lord Zato's blessing, not get involved with big contests. No matter how good the prize... “I don't know if my skill is that good.”

“But Mr. Venom! Your breads and muffins are the best I've ever tasted. Then there's your coconut cream cake, chocolate mousse cake, eclairs...” She could go on about his talents, but Venom wasn't buying it. He's suspicious like always.

“She's right. There's no harm in trying.”

“But Robo-Ky...” Venom's tone made the robot grimace. He knew what Venom was thinking about. Stupid hiding in plain sight. He turned back to Nina. “I appreciate you bringing this to my attention. I'll certainly think about it.”

That made her smile wide. “You better! I can't wait to see what you bring them, because I know it'll be fit for the kings!” And with her encouraging words, she left the store and a pondering baker. “I can't enter this and you know it,” Venom huffed as he locked the door again.

“Come on!” Robo-Ky barked. “No one's discovered your identity so far. What makes you think those stupid kings are going to recognize you?”

“King Daryl knows my voice. He'll know it's me.”

“Then you can slip laxatives into his pudding while serving the other two. You'll be fine. We got a week to figure out what we'll enter. Better get moving!” And off Robo-Ky went, fluttering upstairs to their shared loft.

Venom looked down at the flier again and sighed. It was extremely risky, but the opportunity was almost too good to pass up. He pinned the flier to one of his office boards before returning to count the till.

–☽☽☽☽☽-

“Are you sure the banquet hall will be ready in time? There are more repairs that need to be addressed.” The Second King lightly fretted over the workers as they decorated for the contest. Sure, the repairs were minor, but Leo wanted everything to look perfect. His people deserved the very best, after all! “I still can't believe this is all because of that whole pudding debacle!” Leo huffed out loud, not realizing the Third King was behind him.

“For your information, letting Alyssa go was one of the most painful things I've had to do. She was a gifted patisserie, and a good friend for making my dream pudding come true.” Sadly, that dream came at the price of a demon curse. The less said about that (and the resulting literal ejection from the palace), the better. “Besides, this will get the people's spirits up, and we all know they deserve it after the recent attacks.”

Leo snarled, recalling the extensive repair work that had to be done to the ceiling along with the extensive questioning as to the cause. “Well, it is a good way to find new talent, and even better if they can make proper tea cakes. None of the kitchen staff gets them just right.”

“You just want an excuse to overindulge again,” Daryl scoffed.

“I don't hear you complaining about the potential abundance of tea cakes. Now if you don't mind, will you lend a hand with the setup?”

Too late, Leo. Daryl's already somewhere else, organizing the remaining staff for other duties. The lion king huffs and returns to his own part of the staff. “No lazing around! We're on a tight schedule!”

And with that the workers are back to what they were doing, pretending they weren't vaguely entertained by the kings' banter.

–☽☽☽☽☽-

_“Welcome to the Royal Bake-Off! The contest will begin in fifteen minutes, so please find your seats as soon as possible. Contestants, please report to the grand ballroom. I repeat-”_

Dozens of chefs registered for this opportunity, but it felt like there were hundreds of them crowding the place. Venom hated crowded spaces, and he equally hated Robo-Ky for badgering him to enter. _“(This better be worth my time or else he's being fused to the cash register! )”_ He'll have to sulk in silence because the contest was about to begin. With his chosen samples in hand, he waited his turn. He worked for nearly two days straight on these items, barely taking any rest breaks because the syrups and cream had the be just the right temperature. He's close to nodding off when he heard the booming voice of the great Lion King.

“Thank you, Chef Stevie. That pistachio sponge cake will be difficult to beat. Will the next baker step forward, please?”

With a deep breath, Venom walked in with a tiered stack of boxes, each holding one of his creations. He could still leave it on the table and run as far as he can, but his feet kept him moving forward. Once the boxes were placed on the table, he faced the three kings and their head chef, adjusting his neckerchief.

“It says here you're the chef-owner of Bishop Bakery? That's a new establishment in the shopping district, yes?” Leo looked over the form, noting that his name was listed only as “V”.

“Yes, Your Highness. I was a mere traveling baker before I decided to settle in with my own bake shop. Please enjoy what I have to offer.”

“Well then! Let's see what you have.” Leo offered a type of grin that's usually reserved for kids at candy shops. The High King Ky Kiske warmly smiled as well, waiting patiently as the boxes were opened. But King Daryl's smile was nigh-unreadable. Venom fretted at the thought of what was going through the Third King's mind.

The boxes' contents were revealed and placed before the judges. “These are traditional puffs filled with Bavarian cream and topped with vanilla fondant. Here we have croissants served with raspberry jam that's made from scratch. And finally, a spiced cream caramel pudding. One of my customers said the Third King was fond of pudding, so I hope it meets your standards. I used a variety of spices, including cinnamon, nutmeg, and clove.”

Venom stood tall and watched his entries got divided up into portions. The head chef seemed to analyze the dishes the most while King Leo simply devoured what was in front of him. King Ky appeared to like the croissant, and King Daryl... still hard to say. Though Venom could have sworn he saw the Third King savor that initial bite of pudding. Perhaps he had a chance at this grand prize, after all.

“Thank you, Chef V,” King Ky began. “That was one of the flakiest croissants I've had in a while. The jam was a lovely _accoutrement_ to it, as well. And I wasn't expecting such a rich cream inside the puffs.”

“Agreed! You've definitely made an impression, Chef,” Leo added after beckoning the next contestant. Venom took that as his cue and left the makeshift stage. The worst was over, and now he had to wait for the results. Curious, he looked back at the judges, and there was King Daryl, finishing his portion of pudding. That visual brought a very slight smile to his face, knowing at least one king fully enjoyed his dessert. Until he saw the Second King finishing off the cream puffs and the last croissant. Was he supposed to do that? 

Venom sighed and returned to his seat.

–☽☽☽☽☽-

After a few more hours of tasting and watching King Leo eat almost everything, the judges tallied their notes and conversed with one another over each dish. Venom thought that would take another few hours, but surprisingly it lasted only about an hour or so. The tall, bearded head chef returned with the three kings behind him as he addressed the crowd. “I'd like to thank all of you for coming out this evening. We didn't expect the great United Nations of Illyria to have such gifted bakers. It was not an easy task to choose a winner.”

He received an envelope from the High King, and without hesitation the chef opened it. “And our Royal Bake-Off winner is... Chef Marguerite!”

And with that announcement, a red-haired woman in a violet chef coat hopped up in pure happiness. She almost ran up to the head chef to hug him as the crowd erupted in cheers. All but Venom, who stood and quietly navigated the crowd while they gushed about how her coffee buttercream cakes and tropical fruit tartlets were some of the best they tasted. He removed his chef's hat and made his way towards the exit, his heart heavy. What he didn't realize is that his exit was being monitored by King Daryl, who divided his attention between the winner's ceremony and the mysterious Chef “V”'s departure.

“Pay attention, you fop!” Leo growled at the distracted Daryl. “This isn't the time to drift off.”

He returned his attention to the winner's ceremony briefly before getting to his feet. “I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to take care of something.”

Before Leo could berate him, Daryl was off once more. “Aloof bastard...”

–☽☽☽☽☽-

Robo-Ky buzzed awake when he heard the bakery's door open. His helicopter blades immediately popped out and whirred as he approached his friend. “How'd it go? Did you win the big bucks?”

“No,” Venom said shortly. “My entries were all eaten, but that's it.”

The initial excitement quickly wore off. “Oh. Heh. Their loss, right? They could have hired the best baker in Illyria and they blew it.” Robo-Ky tried to cheer Venom up, but the young man leaned against the door, silent. “Venom?”

The look on his face was blank, but his eyes threatened to well with tears. He worked so hard, yet-

_\--knock knock knock--_

“Hm?” The noise snapped Venom back to reality. He's about ready to summon a few billiard balls as he cautiously opened the door. “I'm sorry, but we're-” His sentence was cut off when he realized who the visitor was.

It's King Daryl, and he's holding a large gift basket. “I don't mean to visit so late, but I wanted to deliver this to you. I saw that you left before we handed out some of the judges' choice prizes. Your cream puffs won over King Leo.”

Naturally, Venom's skeptical, but accepted the basket that's apparently filled with pastry tools and assorted local food items. “Thank you. I'll make sure they're all put to good use.” He placed it on the counter before turning back to the king, who was about to see himself out. “Now tell me why you're really here, Your Highness.”

Daryl froze, but didn't take long to compose himself. He quickly turned on his more stoic voice. “When you walked in, I couldn't believe my eyes. I heard you made a great sacrifice against Bedman so the Guild could be absorbed into Illyria's ranks. You being alive-”

“-puts their status at risk, yes,” Venom continued the other's sentence. “But Lord Zato wished for me to live as a normal human being. I'm officially dead in the eyes of the Guild, so here I am. Hiding in plain sight, and all.”

“Yet you participated in a contest that could have outed your true identity.”

“HEY! Knock it off!” Robo-Ky interjected, bouncing as steam came out of his ears. “Can't you see he wants to be left alone? He's been through a lot and probably wants to go to bed or something!”

The Third King looked at the robotic head and blinked. His demeanor softened as he spoke again, “Perhaps he's right. You're doing no harm and only wish to live your life, free of the Guild. My apologies.” He offered a slight bow. “If Zato put his faith in you, then so will I. Have a good evening, Venom.” He lifted his head and turned towards the door.

“Oh, and by the way.” Daryl stopped, looking over his shoulder. “Your pudding was exquisite.”


	2. Dating for Assassins

In the weeks after the contest, business at the Bishop Bakery almost literally skyrocketed. Word had spread that the owner competed in the bake-off and the shop carried some of the best cream puffs around. Now everyone in town had to try them! Venom did his best to keep up with the demand, but ultimately he ended up making them a limited item. So unless a customer ordered them in advance, the daily inventory was what he had. When they're gone, they're gone.

The afternoon line wound down, and towards the end was an Illyrian soldier in their full armored garb. They held the last few cream puffs in hand, and after they were paid for and bagged, he handed the young chef a letter and a single pink rose. “I was instructed to bring back some of your delectable puffs, and to deliver these items to you. Thank you, good sir.” The soldier bowed and was off, leaving Venom very confused.

–☽☽☽☽☽-

“We did almost ten thousand today,” Venom reported as he wrote the totals down, sending Robo-Ky into a pleased tizzy. “Even better than yesterday! WOO! New body, here we come!”

He was finishing up depositing the money into their respective boxes when he remembered the envelope from earlier. And the pink rose. The pink rose that meant elegance, gentleness, and admiration. He opened the envelope and began to read the hand-written note within:

_Venom,_

_I hope this letter finds its way to you in a timely fashion. I would like to request your company for dinner this Friday evening at 8 PM. I'll have a carriage summoned to the bakery for your convenience. Enclosed is my personal magic com spell, in case you have any questions._

_Have a lovely evening._

_Daryl_

“What...” Venom read the letter over six times, just to make sure it's real. Was the Third King asking to meet with him? For what reason? He handed the note to Robo-Ky after asking the excited robot to calm down. “Can you read this and tell me what you think, please?”

The robot's eyes lit up as he scanned the note, making some “hmmmm!” noises every now and then. “Looks like he's asking you out on a date.”

“That's ridiculous.”

“Why is it ridiculous? He even gave you a rose, right?”

“Because we have little in common. And he's probably trying to get more information about the Guild.”

“You don't think he just wants to get to know you better? Maybe you two have more in common than either of you let on. Oi, Venom. You still act like a machine sometimes.”

Venom huffed and placed the letter back in its envelope. Then he saw the rose again, picking it up and bringing it to his nose. The scent was soft, though it stirred a sense of confusion within him. Venom had his loyalties to Lord Zato, yet this man, this king, wished to impede on that. For a moment, he considered casting the magic com's spell so he can decline the offer. To tell Daryl that he already had someone. But it didn't come. His thoughts began to drift on about Lord Zato's revival and his motivation to return from the other side.

_Millia._

Venom pretended it didn't phase him and he continued to remain loyal. Then after all that happened, Lord Zato set him free and set up the deed for the bakery, showing kindness that was rare from the former leader. He won't deny that he still loved Lord Zato and would forever be grateful for what he's done, but Daryl...

“Venom?” Robo-Ky chirped. “You okay? Sorry if I insulted you.”

Venom looked up at his friend, and then to the rose. “N-no, you're fine. I was just thinking. Perhaps I should meet with His Highness. The invitation seems harmless enough, and if something does go wrong, I know how to exit the scene.”

“That's the spirit! You need more friends in your life, maybe even someone who can be more than a friend.” If Robo-Ky could do an eyebrow waggle, he totally would. “If you know what I mean.”

For a few moments, what the robot said went over Venom's head. What did he mean- OH. “Was that really necessary?!”

All Robo-Ky could do was laugh. It was worth seeing Venom practically turning red.

–☽☽☽☽☽-

Friday night, 7:45 PM

A very nervous Venom waited outside the bakery, dressed in a dark blue suit sans jacket. He straightened his tie for the twentieth time when the carriage finally pulled up. The door opened, and Venom climbed in. What he didn't expect was the Third King sitting right across from him. “Good evening, Venom.”

“Ah-!” Needless to say, the former assassin was taken by surprise. He cleared his throat. “G-good evening to you as well, Your Highness.” It didn't take long for that tried-and-true assassin training to take over. Venom's demeanor shifted into something more stoic. No, he needed to stay calm and collected as he's not sure what kind of meeting he's in for.

“Please, you may address me as Daryl. This isn't a business meeting.” The king was dressed down, wearing violet and white, with a ruffled cravat and a small gold cross. “I'm sorry if I kept you waiting.”

Once Venom settled in, he shook his head. “It's all right. I wasn't outside for very long.” He was out there for half an hour because he didn't want to be late.

Daryl picked up on the horrid lie but didn't address it. Venom might have looked assertive but he really was a terrible liar. The king wasn't here to pick Venom apart, though. “The place we'll be going to is a personal favorite of mine. I hope you like fresh pasta.”

That caught Venom's attention. “Fresh? I don't think I've ever tried it fresh. I've always wanted to.”

“Then you're in for quite a treat.” Good. It appeared Venom's jitters were going away. The carriage stopped, and the driver opened the door. “Please, Venom. You're my guest.”

A light heat spread over Venom's cheeks. He looked away, trying not to focus on Daryl's face. Was the king always this handsome? Bright turquoise eyes, strawberry blonde hair styled with a single thick lock that delicately dangled in front of his face, a small mole just below his left eye that somehow brought it all together. “Thank you, Your- Daryl,” He stammered as he exited the carriage. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

–☽☽☽☽☽-

Dinner was rather nice. The restaurant was busy but still somehow quiet. Their table was in a more secluded spot, and Daryl made sure not to draw attention to the fact that he had company that evening. Their conversation was mostly about the bake-off and Venom's new path as a baker and shop owner, and Venom learned why Daryl enjoyed pudding so much. The king must have been best friends with the previous patisserie, because of how passionate he spoke of their shared dream of creating the ultimate pudding. It added a sort of down-to-earth element to the otherwise elegant ruler. It was a lot more amiable than Venom expected, though he honestly believed the king was going to ambush him with the royal guards at any moment.

“Thank you for dinner,” Venom said as he exited the carriage once more. “The tableside preparation was an absolute delight.” He could still almost taste that heavenly cream sauce.

Daryl got out as well, holding a small bag out to Venom. “I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. And don't forget dessert.”

“Of course.” Venom accepted the bag that contained an enormous slice of tiramisu. “I have to be up early tomorrow, so I should be in bed soon.”

“Ah, yes. Please, have a good night.” Daryl was hoping for something of a seeing off present in the form of a kiss, but Venom didn't seem interested. He internally sighed. “Sweet dreams, Venom.”

The younger man's about to head inside when- “Daryl?”

“Hm?”

And that's when Venom began to think about what he should do. How does one close out a date? Should he shake his hand? It's their first date, so maybe a nice handshake would- no, that's too formal. How about a hug? Or a good night kiss? Oh, why did he say Daryl's name when he wasn't prepared? He really should bow and thank him again-

Soon there was a hand on Venom's shoulder. “Are you all right?”

Was Daryl... _touching_ him?

The warmth of that simple contact almost went to Venom's head as he pulled away. “I'm fine. Good night. And thank you again.” He quickly turned around to unlock the door and shut it behind him, leaving the stunned king outside.

–☽☽☽☽☽-

Since the door was opened, Robo-Ky snapped awake, seeing Venom walking briskly past him. “Hey you're home late. How was your-”

Venom didn't respond and went straight upstairs, slamming the door. 

“...Date.” Robo-Ky felt he should go check on him, but maybe it's for the best that he left Venom alone for the night. He'll ask about it in the morning, so back to sleep mode he went.

Meanwhile, Venom did his best to relax before bed. He got out of his formal clothing and into a soft t-shirt and pants. He lay down and closed his eyes, absently touching his shoulder. That... really happened. That honestly really happened. Venom felt he should have been more alert, but at the same time, it wasn't unpleasant. Daryl sounded concerned. And that thought comforted him. Just before sleep claimed him, the thought of the king holding him in that warmth had Venom content with everything.

–☽☽☽☽☽-

A week passed, and Venom's business continued to grow. His fund for Robo-Ky was almost at twelve thousand. If they kept going, Robo-Ky's new body would be a reality much sooner than scheduled.

During a slow period, Venom noticed Daryl's invitation while cleaning and organizing. He re-read it and was reminded that the king left his personal magic com information inside. He hadn't heard from Daryl in a while, and he wondered if he should make the next move. Sort of like a chess match, only with dating. Once a few straggler customers left, he decided to cast the spell.

Fortunately for Venom, Daryl was alone in his office, sorting through papers. He felt the buzz in his ear, blinking as he quietly summoned a glowing glyph to his ear. “Hello? May I ask who's calling, please?” Very few had his com, so he answered cautiously.

 _“It's me.”_ Leave it to Venom to not give his name. Even if it's a private line, he's far more cautious than the king.

“Oh!” Daryl was surprised at the voice on the other end. No name, but he knew who it was. “What do I owe the pleasure?”

There's some silence on the other end before the baker continued. _“I was just wondering how you were doing, is all.”_

“Well, it could be far worse, but it's manageable. However, I do believe a break is in order. Would you like to get some lunch in about an hour? Provided it's not too busy on your end?”

Wasn't this supposed to be Venom's move? He stood there quietly for a few moments. _“All right. I will see you soon, then.”_

“See you soon.” And the glyph faded. The technical second date prompted Daryl to sort through his paperwork quicker.

–☽☽☽☽☽-

Within the hour, the Third King and two guards arrived at the bakery, boxed lunches in hand. As it was in the middle of the day, he decided to keep their meeting more intimate, though a royal carriage parked outside with guards will end up drawing attention. It wasn't his idea to bring guards, but standard protocol, etc.

Lunch didn't last long, but it was a nice breather. Daryl made plans for a future date, bid the shop owner farewell, and returned to the carriage. He pretended nothing was amiss as a few onlookers began to speculate as to what was going on. Just what was the Third King doing at the bakery? With takeout, no less?

Then again, they did have some really good cream puffs.

–☽☽☽☽☽-

Saturday night couldn't come soon enough. Once all the day's cash was counted and recorded, Venom cleaned the shop and went upstairs. He didn't know why he had so much energy after a long work day. He never really felt the sensation that most people would describe as “excitement”. Soon a shower was had, and the young man selected his clothing for the evening. Perhaps something more relaxed was in order? Or Venom could just go with a nice suit again. There's no reason not to look presentable. With the help of Robo-Ky, he tied his hair back. “You look great,” Robo-Ky said after he settled on the dresser.

“It's appropriate enough.” Venom barely knew what he was doing.

All the robotic head could do was sigh. Venom really was that oblivious, wasn't he? Before they could continue, Venom noticed the time. “He should be here soon. I'll see you later tonight, my friend.” He grabbed his shoes and headed downstairs.

–☽☽☽☽☽-

“Thank you for dinner. I didn't think you'd be so generous.” Venom was full and ready for their promised stroll. Daryl escorted him to a park, where there were several people out and about. Again, it's risky, but the king could still pass it off as a possible business partnership. What he felt on the inside however, was entirely different. “You don't think a king can be generous?”

Venom shook his head. “It's not that. It's more...” How could he put this delicately? “I suppose it's mere curiosity on my end, but I cannot ignore it. Why have you been asking me out?”

The king slowed his walking, but didn't stop. So much for the plan on taking it slow. But Venom did deserve the truth, and Daryl wasn't the type to be dishonest. “I wanted to get to know you better. Not Venom the leader. But Venom the man.”

So Robo-Ky was right. If he was here, he'd be laughing and yelling _'I TOLD YOU SO!'_ So loud. It still didn't make much sense. Why would Daryl want to get to know him better? Venom felt he wasn't anything special, and the king could have his pick of anyone he wanted in Illyria. “I see.”

They walked by a flower shop, and Daryl decided buy a few more roses for his companion. One white, one yellow, and another pink. The shopkeep tried talking him into a red one, but he said it was too soon. Perhaps later. He offered them to Venom, who blinked. The roses of innocence, friendship, and of course, admiration. “They're beautiful,” Was all Venom could manage, as he wondered if Daryl knew their significance. He had to.

“Just like their recipient,” Daryl said, but more to himself. He didn't know how Venom would react to such a forward compliment, so he tried keeping it down. Venom really was beautiful, but he appeared to be unaware of it. Such beauty needed to be appreciated, cherished. But Daryl knew he had to be patient, let Venom come to him at his own pace. “I'm glad you like them.”

Venom still wasn't sure what to make of all this. In fact, he's not even sure what he's feeling. He looked at the roses and quietly stewed on them. “Thank you.” What was he supposed to do now? Dating was never part of Guild training, and his only exposure to any romantic interaction was Lord Zato fawning over Millia. He could still remember having to hold his tongue when he came to speak to Lord Zato and Millia opened the door. At the time, Venom was roughly in his late teens, and he was both annoyed and heartbroken at the sight. He remained loyal, but became bitter soon after.

“Venom?” Daryl's voice brought him back to the present. 

“Hm?” The younger man turned to his date. “I'm sorry. I was lost in thought. Old memories.”

That made Daryl smile warmly. “Had it been anyone else, I would not have taken that seriously. Come on. I'll take you home.”

The ride back was quiet, and Venom bid his royal date farewell before going inside. The king sat in the now half-empty carriage, realizing that his feelings for the young man were growing rapidly. But Venom was unlike anyone he'd ever dated before. Venom was somehow worldly yet sheltered. Assassins were trained to suppress their emotions, so it would take time for him to bring them out of the former leader. But Daryl wasn't the type to give up so easily. He was determined to win Venom over.

When he finally returned to the palace, he was greeted by the High King and the Second King.

“King Daryl,” Ky began. “If we may have a word with you.”


	3. Carnival Rose

On most nights, all three kings were required to be back in the palace before 10 PM. Any late night dinners, meetings, or outings were to be communicated and the kings were to be escorted by the palace guards. They might be at peace, but anything could happen. Ramlethal's appearance last fall proved that. Ky approached Daryl, his tone stern. “This is the second time you've returned late. I figured your first violation was because you simply lost track of the time. Now you've done it again, and without guards.”

“So only you're allowed to travel without guards?” Daryl retorted. “I was meeting with someone, and our guards' presence makes them nervous. I wasn't about to make them uncomfortable-”

“That's not the only rule you're breaking!” Leo's interjection almost shook the palace. “You've been acting fishy since the bake-off. Running off with a basket, ignoring our closing ceremonies. And we've received reports that you've been visiting a particular bakery at all hours, mostly at night.”

“And now I'm forbidden to venture into the shopping district.”

Leo snorted at the calm but snarky remark. “Not when the bakery is closed at night. You were seen picking up and dropping off the bakery owner.”

“It was a meeting-”

“ **DO NOT INTERRUPT!** 'Meetings' don't involve roses and dinner! Yes, we've heard about those, too. We should have removed you from your position when we had the chance.”

Ky stepped in again. “There is no need for yelling, Leo. I don't agree that the offense calls for him to be removed, but we cannot ignore his actions, either.” He turned to the Third King. “Daryl, it's clear you've been dating the bakery owner, but why are you sneaking around like this? You're acting like a teenager trying to dodge his parents.” Not that he had experience with such a thing. Sin was at least honest for the most part. And he didn't want to think about the inevitable complications of the boy and dating.

Daryl sighed. It certainly felt like he was being yelled at by his parents. “Yes, I have been dating him. I've not told you because I thought we had bigger issues at hand. And I don't recall Illyrian law stating that I couldn't date someone who was not royalty.” Part of him sorely wanted to stare at Ky after saying that, but he didn't. His reasoning was almost a complete lie, and he hoped both them would believe him. “And as I said before, he gets nervous when he sees our guards. Can you blame him after all that's happened in Illyria?”

“Is your relationship with him that serious?” Ky asked. “That you would forego protection for his comfort?”

That got Daryl thinking. “I wouldn't call it serious just yet, but I would like to continue seeing him, guards or no.”

Leo grunted. He didn't care for rule-breaking, but he was level enough to see the argument from all angles. Daryl's assessment was fair. “We can't forbid you from seeing him, as you're a grown man who can make his own decisions. It doesn't excuse you from getting in so late without communicating it properly.”

“Agreed,” Ky added. “Please tell us if you're going to be late. When you can, take the proper escorts with you.”

“Understood. And if we're done, I'll be turning in for the evening. Good night.” With all of that settled, Daryl walked past his fellow kings. Leo crossed his arms as he watched Daryl leave. “I wonder why he wasn't up front about all of this. It's not like him to to start dating and be so secretive about it. And I swear we've seen this 'Chef V' before. Not just at the bakery.”

“You're right, but I can't remember where.” That worried Ky greatly. “Still, we should trust Daryl with this. He's only dating, after all.”

–☽☽☽☽☽-

There was an air of celebration as Illyria prepared for a week-long carnival. It commemorated a major turning point in the Crusades, and this year's setup was much larger than the last. Daryl thought it would be perfect for his next date, so he invited Venom along. The young baker took it as an opportunity to find inspiration for his bakery, so when they arrived, he asked if they could walk down the aisle of food vendors first. When they reached the end, Venom's arms were full of various fried, baked, and frozen treats. He'd never even seen such items before, much less tasted them. He was looking forward to it.

They sat down and examined Venom's haul: soft pretzels, frites with spicy mayonnaise, ice cream puffs, frozen fruit pops, and funnel cake with whipped cream and custard. It was tough for him to pass up the fried pickles and pizza on a stick, but his hands were getting full. Where to begin... “Venom, are you looking to finish all of this?” Daryl asked while stealing a frite.

So Venom got a little carried away. He really wanted to see what was available. “I suppose we'll find out.”

–☽☽☽☽☽-

An hour later, they got their answer: most of their dishes were cleaned, save for some bites of pretzel and funnel cake. “I won't ever eat that much fried food again,” Venom mumbled. He's going to need hours of exercise to work all of that off.

Daryl wasn't much better. He felt like they both could use a nap. “But all of it was delicious, wasn't it?”

“It was,” Venom said as he sat back. “Growing up, I was never allowed to have any of that. We always had a strict diet.”

“Oh... At least now you can indulge whenever you want.” Now Daryl imagined Venom as a child and he couldn't get the adorable image out of his mind. Of course the thought of what he was told about the Guild made the image more saddening. They denied a child junk food because it wasn't beneficial to his growth. Replacing innocent pleasures with weapons and training. What a painful past Venom endured. Daryl pushed those negative thoughts aside and got to his feet. “Would you like to go for a walk?”

“Please,” Venom almost begged. He too got up and stretched. “We're overdue for some kind of physical activity.”

–☽☽☽☽☽-

Their walk started out in silence at first, but a couple of minutes in, Daryl attempted to get some conversation going. “You lived through quite a bit, didn't you?” He said as a bunch of kids ran by them. Since they were in public, he intentionally kept from mentioning the Guild by name. “Not even allowed so much as a cookie.”

“The elders were very strict. We weren't starved, but all food was served in its optimal form. Proteins were either baked or grilled, with plenty of fresh vegetables. Fruit and grains were our snacks. When I took over, I became more lenient with the food choices.” That was thanks to Lord Zato and Lord Slayer, both of whom preferred richer foods. “Cheese was introduced, as was more of a variety of breads. And I wasn't going to be angry if someone wanted a scoop of sorbet or ice cream instead of fruit.”

“I didn't take you to be so into food.”

“I missed out on many things, so I want to try as much as I can.” If he wasn't so full, he'd want to attempt a second round at the food court. For more “inspiration” of course.

Daryl couldn't help smiling. “I'll have to keep that in mind, for future plans.” Provided that Venom's up to seeing more of the Third King. Judging by the small gasp Venom let out, that might be a yes.

–☽☽☽☽☽-

They walked through the game area, and suddenly Daryl wanted to stop. He had a dumb idea to win Venom's attention, and he hoped it would work. He went up to the ring toss game and paid for his turn. “I used to be a master of this as a boy,” He said proudly as he threw the plastic rings. None reached their respective soda bottles, so Daryl tried a second round and nothing.

Third round. Nothing.

On the fourth round, it was obvious Daryl was trying to stay composed while Venom wondered if the king really knew what he was doing. With a huff, Daryl tossed out the rings and... nothing. “One more round, please.” He wasn't going to let his childhood game defeat him! And especially not in front of his date. The other kings wouldn't let him live it down! Three more rings were handed to him, and one miss... two misses...

Finally, the third landed around the corner bottle, making the king sigh in relief. “Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner!” The booth runner yelled as the nearby people clapped for the Third King's victory. A stuffed flamingo plush was handed over, and Daryl offered the spoils to a surprised ex-assassin.

Venom looked at the small pink toy and accepted it, his cheeks growing warm. “Th-thank you.” No one had ever given him a gift like this, much less won one in his honor. How could he repay Daryl for such kindness? “Your hair color is the same shade as the flamingo.” He even held the plush up for comparison. It wasn't much, but Venom was trying to show he could have a little fun.

Daryl stammered, his face also turning pink, much like the flamingo. “You... think so?”

“It's cute.” As Venom pulled the toy away, Daryl could have sworn he saw the lightest of smiles on the former assassin's face. “Would you like to take a ride on the Ferris wheel?” The king suggested, all while trying not to gush over that tiny smile. “It overlooks part of the city.”

“I'd like that.” A simple, quiet answer, but it betrayed what Venom was feeling within. He was having a total blast. He's glad Daryl invited him to share such an evening. It's almost like experiencing the childhood he never had, complete with plenty of junk food and toys.

–☽☽☽☽☽-

A few world dollars later, the pair boarded the passenger car and waited for the ride to start. Venom's close enough to Daryl that he could feel the other's warmth, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Honestly the car is rather cramped and he wished it had more room. But before he could huff his complaints the ride started up, the creaks of the now magic-run components bringing it to life. The car swung a little as it lifted into the sky, the noises of the carnival becoming a bit more muted and distant. Venom peered out and watched the illuminated city come into view. The way it shone against the darkening sky while tiny stars began to glitter. Venom thought about how he never took time to enjoy himself, to see places that he only read about. He'd always been more or less content with assassin life, pledging his loyalties and completely devoting himself to Lord Zato's legacy. But as he looked out onto the beautiful landscape, he realized he really was free. He could live as a human just as Zato wanted. No, just as _Venom_ wanted, but didn't know until now.

“Venom?” Once more, Daryl's voice broke his train of thought. He turned to the king as he blinked back tears.

That concerned Daryl at first, wondering if Venom was afraid of heights or if something upset him. What caught him by surprise was Venom inching closer, like he wanted more of that warmth. The car stopped just short of the top, and Daryl looked into those impossibly dark blue eyes. They felt sad, but had a glint of hope in them, no doubt a result of Venom's upbringing. Without even thinking, Daryl whispered, “You're so beautiful.”

The words brought a surge of heat to Venom's face as he quickly looked away, unable to process the sudden compliment.

 _Good job, Daryl_. He mentally kicked himself for being so forward. But it wasn't like he didn't mean it. He followed up. “I'm sorry. I should have been more tactful, but it's the truth.” He reached down to tentatively cover Venom's hand with his own. “You're the most beautiful person I've ever met.”

Venom kept his head lowered as he remained silent. He barely noticed the hand on his, though he didn't pull away. He's too stunned to move or think. What's he supposed to do?? It's hard to concentrate when equally beautiful turquoise eyes were staring back at him. “You're too kind. I wish I could repay you somehow for this night and for everything you've-”

“Shhh...” That's when Daryl's other hand reached out and tilted Venom's chin up. He leaned in until they were a mere breath apart. “May I?” The king asked quietly, gauging his companion's reactions.

All of Venom's emotions blurred together as he responded with a soft, “Yes.” 

With his consent, the king closed the distance between them, lightly savoring the taste of the younger man's lips. They were as soft and sweet as they looked, cliches be damned. Neither of them noticed that their car had long since passed the top and was on its way back down. Daryl and Venom were completely lost in their kiss. The car stopped again, thus signaling the end of their ride. 

The king broke their contact, though he honestly didn't want to. They unbuckled as the door opened, with Daryl helping Venom out of the compartment. “Would you like to call it a night?” Daryl asked, ready to continue the festivities but not about to push anything.

“If you don't mind,” Venom responded, his cheeks still warm from what happened. He had never felt so confused yet content in his whole life. What he did know was that he was exhausted. Daryl offered his arm, and Venom instinctively took it, both of them no longer caring about who saw them.

–☽☽☽☽☽-

“I'm glad you had fun,” Daryl said as he dropped Venom off. “I promise to contact you as soon as possible.”

Venom nodded as his state of confusion finally started to fade away. “Very well, Daryl. I hope you have a pleasant evening.”

“You as well.” It didn't take long for that air of awkward to come in, but before it could make itself at home, Daryl added, “Venom?”

“Yes?”

The young king pulled Venom close and claimed his lips in a warm, gentle good night kiss. Venom floundered briefly before wrapping his arms (and flamingo) around Daryl's neck, quickly losing himself. He didn't know being kissed and touched could be so pleasant. And it seemed Daryl's feelings were mutual.

Daryl gently broke the kiss, nuzzling the former assassin. “Sweet dreams, _mon chou_.”

–☽☽☽☽☽-

Robo-Ky buzzed awake when Venom came through the door, noticing his increased heat levels. His heart was beating rapidly, and not because he was scared or nervous. “Someone had a good time!” He chirped.

“You could say that, yes.” Venom leaned against the door, holding Daryl's gift. “He kissed me.”

“Ooooo, look at you! Didn't think you two were getting that serious. Next thing you're going to tell me is that he proposed, you're gonna be his consort, and then it's easy street!” Robo-Ky's imagining it already. Sorry, Venom.

Venom huffed. “It's not like that. Still, I don't know what I'm feeling. I thought I was confused, but my mind is clear. Thinking about him and that kiss makes my heart race. He said I was beautiful.”

“And what, you don't believe him?” Robo-Ky scoffed. “For a human, you're pretty smokin' hot. I'm surprised he didn't say anything sooner.” And he continued to have little tact. “Sounds like you really like him.”

“I do, yes,” Venom admitted. His first kiss was an Illyrian king. Not many people could claim that. But there was that tiny nagging part of him that felt like he was betraying Lord Zato. He didn't want to think about it, because he didn't want this inexplicably blissful feeling to go away. Was this how happiness felt? “And I think it's time for bed. I'll see you in the morning.”

The moment he got upstairs he was in bed, his dreams wrapping him in warm images of Daryl by his side, holding him close. He hadn't slept so well in years...

–☽☽☽☽☽-

Another full week somehow flew by at the bakery, with Venom pulling in even more money. It was nice being so busy, but lately his mind's been preoccupied by the Third King. They hadn't spoken in a while, though Daryl did send him a small bouquet of flowers that arrived less than an hour ago. It was an innocuous selection at first glance: jasmine (amiability), magnolia (dignity), a little acacia (elegance), a single... red... rose...

Venom stared at it. Daryl wouldn't put such a daring message in an otherwise tame bouquet, would he? He quickly cashed out his last customers and temporarily closed the shop, claiming it was a “lunch break”. Once they were all gone, he locked the door and summoned his com.

_-BZZT-_

“Ah-” Daryl received the call while speaking to his subordinates. He dismissed them and accepted quietly. “May I ask who's calling, please?”

_“Daryl.”_

“Is something a matter, _mon chou_? Did my bouquet arrive safely?” He asked calmly, immediately recognizing the voice.

_“It did, but are you fully aware of the implications?”_

“Yes, I am. Otherwise I wouldn't have sent it.” He only chose the single red rose because he didn't want to come off as needy. Not to mention he'd run out of options for other roses as none of them conveyed the message he wanted anymore. Apparently one red rose was too many for Venom. Damn that language of flowers guide! “I don't mean to cut our conversation short, but I am a bit busy at the moment. We can discuss this later tonight, if you wish.” Daryl wanted to say 'over dinner' but he feared Venom would hang up and never speak to him again. He tread lightly with the former assassin, his years of diplomatic experience coming into play. “How does that sound?”

Of course, Venom dealt with his share of diplomats under the table, so he knew what Daryl was trying to pull. But the king didn't say anything that raised alarms, other than the casual _mon chou_ pet name. Seriously, where did he come up with that? Huff. _“Very well. I expect you to be at my home by eight. And by the way, Daryl.”_

“Yes?”

_“Please refrain from using hyacinth in a bouquet. Unless you want to challenge me to a billiards match.”_

_\--BZZT--_

–☽☽☽☽☽-

Unlike previous dates, this one was spent in a more casual atmosphere. Daryl hoped that it would encourage Venom to relax so they could discuss the red rose. He poured Venom some tea as they waited on their noodles and dumplings. “I feel like I should apologize for the bouquet,” Daryl began before pouring his own. “I overstepped my boundaries, and for that, I am sorry.”

Venom did a lot of thinking after the call. Roses in general were Lord Zato's favorite, but he had a prized red rose bush. So seeing it again, and the meaning of love and passion behind it, sent Venom on the defense. But Daryl's apology got him back to thinking as he sipped his tea. It was only a single rose, and roses did have strong messages to begin with. Maybe it was an honest mistake. “I accept your apology as the remaining flowers were not nearly as forward.”

“Ah, so you can read their language.” Daryl used to be more into the language of flowers as a boy but never got heavily into it. When he'd learned of the Guild's garden, he decided to pick up studying them again. Just in case. It might come in handy to communicate with the current Guild leaders. Or perhaps impress the former Guild leader. “I did my best to arrange something to your liking.”

“It would explain the previous roses. And the bouquet was well done. However, I wasn't joking about the hyacinth,” Venom had to bring that up. 

“Yes, you had mentioned something about a billiards match?” Great, it was Daryl's other fear that almost outweighed the red rose blunder.

“Hyacinth means game or sport. I believe you were looking for blue hyacinth, meaning sincerity.” Soon their meal arrived, along with a fresh pot of tea. “You had good intentions, nonetheless.” 

Hearing that put Daryl at ease. “I promise to be more careful with my selection, next time.” He picked up a dumpling and placed it in his mouth, his eyes widening. Once it was promptly devoured, he picked up another and offered it to his date. “You have to try this. It's arguably the best dumpling I've ever had.”

Was it customary for him to eat from his dinner date's tableware? Or was the dumpling just that good? Venom leaned in and allowed Daryl to feed him, and oh. Oh, it was delicious. What warm yet flavorful spices! “That IS good.” He'd have to sneak another one from the plate before the king ate them all. Because it looked like Daryl was not-so-secretly piling more onto his side. Venom couldn't help smiling a bit at that image. The king then slurped his noodles calmly, noticing that the other was smiling again. But it went away as Venom started on his noodle bowl. Darn.

–☽☽☽☽☽-

Alas, their outing came to a close. The usual Daryl thanking Venom for sharing a good meal and maybe a quick kiss good night before departing for the palace. But this time Venom didn't pull away after their kiss. He looked up at Daryl, and it appeared he was in deep thought again. Many things were on his mind, pulling him in all these different directions. His lips parted, like he was about to say something, but nothing came out.

Then he tentatively leaned in for another kiss, this time far deeper than the one before. The king responded in stride, his hands sliding around the other's waist and bringing him in close. There's something very different about this kiss, and Daryl had an inkling to what it might be. “Would you... ah...” Venom cleared his throat. “You can come in, if you want,” He managed to blurt out, letting his curiosity get to him. He'd read about similar situations in novels and decided to try it for himself.

It was very tempting, but Daryl knew that if one thing did lead to another, the royal guards would be out searching for him the next day. Ky and Leo would berate him for hours about protocol, and worst of all, it would draw unwanted attention to Venom and his shop. He had to protect himself and his... What was Venom to him? Was he a young man he was seeing or something else? He's certainly more than a friend, but...

“Daryl?” Venom's voice broke the silence this time.

“How about I bring you to the palace?” He suddenly suggested. “There are no visitors allowed without previous authorization, so I'll have to sneak you in.” It really was like something out of a cheesy romance novel. Venom couldn't help being enamored by it. “All right. If you tell me where you'd like to meet, I can take it from there.”

“Beautiful and resourceful,” The king gently teased, lightly pecking his lips.

–☽☽☽☽☽-

Within half an hour, the carriage arrived at the palace. Venom was vaguely familiar with the layout thanks to the bake-off (that felt like it happened a lifetime ago), so with a little direction from Daryl, he slipped out into the night. The king continued into the docking area, checking in with his fellow kings before bowing out for the evening.

He greeted the two guards posted outside his door before entering, locking the door behind him as quietly as possible. And just as he was about to summon his magic com, Venom appeared on the edge of the balcony. Daryl opened the doors for him, allowing the younger man inside. The former assassin wasn't sure what he was expecting, but the king's chamber was functional yet elegant. There's plenty of room but it wasn't massive, with a large bed and a desk with paperwork. Across the ways was a screen, probably for communication purposes. “Welcome to the palace proper, _mon chou_.”

The king's voice brought Venom's attention back after assessing the bedroom. “And here I thought you would have more competent security.” Actually it was rather tight, but Venom's training was just that much better. Hopefully the newly recruited assassins/soldiers could teach the guards a thing or two. “Thank you for the welcome, though.”

“If you're going to be like _that_.” Daryl seized Venom's lips, catching the younger man off-guard. The king's hands went to his date's waist before dipping lower, gently squeezing those firm cheeks. Venom let out a gasp, but the king pressed his finger to his mouth. “As much as I'd love to hear you tonight, it's best we keep it down. My guards are right outside.”

For a moment, reality hit Venom like a brick. Why did he let Daryl convince him to sneak in? Was he falling for the king that hard? Enough to risk spending the night? He's never done anything like this before, or at all, yet there he was, nodding, understanding the conditions. Still, he felt he had to be honest before it was too late. “Daryl?” Venom whispered. “I-I've never really-” His words faded as he looked away, his cheeks hot.

 _What?_ Now that was an unexpected confession. Someone as lovely as Venom? Never been intimate? Impossible. Daryl kissed his forehead as he unfastened the other's hair tie. All that white hair came loose, including long bangs with a large blue eye dyed in. The hidden symbol of Venom's identity. Daryl's been wanting to slide his hands through that silken hair, and to finally touch it was like a dream come true. His movements became softer, telling Venom he'd be gentle without words. And with a feat of hidden strength, he lifted the former assassin off his feet, carrying him to the plush bed.

“Just relax, _mon chou_ ,” Daryl said as he moved down. And that's when it hit even harder. This was real. All real. The Third King would be his first.

Venom lay back, ready for his new lover.


	4. Complications and Cream Puffs

**DUE TO UNFORESEEN CIRCUMSTANCES, THE BAKERY WILL BE CLOSED TODAY. WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.**

That's what the hand-written sign said outside of Bishop Bakery. It looked like it was written less than ten minutes ago, leaving customers bewildered and saddened. Even Nina was trying to get a peek inside, but there was no one around. Robo-Ky wasn't in his usual spot, and Venom hadn't been seen since the day before.

The young baker was home, just not working. He was upstairs in bed, staring at the ceiling. The night before and the accompanying early morning kept playing in his head, in all its lurid glory.

~✦✦✦~

“Did you sleep well, _mon chou_?” The Third King's warm frame curled behind him, holding him, just like in his dreams. It was much better in person.

Venom turned to meet Daryl's sleepy gaze. The king had the cutest morning face. “I did. Though I should get home soon.”

“Of course. I'll have a carriage take you back. You're free to use my bathroom, if you wish to freshen up first.” What was he insinuating? “As for me, my fellow kings will be expecting me to join them for breakfast. I'm tempted to invite you.”

“But you know I can't...”

“Are you sure, Venom?” Daryl kissed him, continuing a trail down his neck. “I'll just tell them you stopped by before you opened the shop.”

That's when his mind began to wander, and someone came to the forefront of his thoughts. “(I... Zato... Lord Zato-!)”

~✦✦✦~

From there the memory blurred. Venom vaguely recalled gathering his clothes and hastily getting dressed, requesting that carriage as soon as possible. He could hear Daryl's voice granting his request but calmly asking him to stay a bit longer. Any further touches were brushed off, as were any more words between them.

“What have I done? I thought I could be happy, and I broke my loyalty instead,” Venom said to himself while continuing to lay in bed. He still hadn't showered, and he could smell Daryl's cologne all over him. The musky scent stirred confusion, arousal, and regret. “Please for-g-give me, my Lord. I didn't mean to...”

“Snap out of it!” Robo-Ky's muted voice yelled from the other side of the door. He whirred up the moment he heard Venom, but he'd been locked out of the bedroom. “What the hell happened last night?! Did he dump you?? And then you decided to go get drunk?!”

“Please leave me alone,” Venom snapped, not wanting to deal with the snide robot.

“Grrrr come on! You got a shop to run! Don't you want me to have a body so I can help you out?”

“I'm not going to open the shop. Please go away.” 

“Venom-!”

“Go. Away.” And as soon as Venom said that, he heard a buzzing in his ear. His magic com. He ignored it and rolled over. Why won't anyone let him sulk in peace?!

–☽☽☽☽☽-

No answer. Daryl was tempted to cast again, hoping Venom was all right. He'd left in such a hurry, not even wanting to stay for breakfast. It affected the king so much that he skipped out in order to contact Venom.

“Daryl. I hope I'm not imposing.” The High King peeked through the doorway of the other's office. “I take it you weren't hungry?”

“You could say that.” Daryl walked to the front of his desk. He put on his air of calm as he's not about to divulge anything about last night. But at the same time his thoughts were on Venom and his well being. “I'll be going out soon. Something's come up.”

“Would you mind giving me more information than that, please?”

“I'm sorry, but-”

“Daryl, What's going on?” Ky interrupted, his voice a mix of concern and demand. “You've been acting very strange lately. It's worrying Leo and me.”

Daryl sighed and relented, or somewhat feigning it. “You know the baker I've been seeing? We had dinner last night, and I was going to invite him to breakfast before he opened his shop, but he's not picking up his magic com. I'm worried about him.” Please Ky, accept the half-truth.

For a few moments, Ky contemplated Daryl's story. “You really like this baker... I don't think I've ever seen you so smitten with any of your past dates.”

“I do, which is why I wish to leave as soon as possible.” Daryl started for the door.

“Yet you haven't told us anything about him. We knew more about the princess you were seeing, as well as that young duke. This one is a complete mystery save from his time at the bake-off.”

Why was Ky acting like a concerned dad all of a sudden? There was legitimate fear running through Daryl as he wanted to tell Ky it was none of his damn business. “I will see if he'd be interested in meeting all of you properly. But I want to check on him first. I promise to return shortly.” And before Ky could hold him up any further, Daryl was out the door.

–☽☽☽☽☽-

_\--knock knock--_

Less than a minute later...

_\--knock knock knock knock knock--_

“Keep your pants on! I'm on my way.” Robo-Ky buzzed downstairs and looked through the hole, forgetting that Venom put up a makeshift 'closed' sign. Meaning the robot couldn't see out. Jerk. “Who is it?”

“It's the Third King of Illyria. I wish to speak to the owner.” Daryl hoped that using a more formal tone would get Venom's attention quicker.

“Man, whatever you did to him last night, he's not happy about it. Did you dump him?”

“What-?!” The king huffed. “No, I didn't dump him. We had an amazing dinner and post-date conversation.” It was a nice, clean way to gloss over what they really did. “May I please speak to him? I just want to make sure he's all right.”

“Yeah, yeah. Give me a minute.” Robo-Ky floated back upstairs, where he heard Venom rambling about Lord Zato again. “Oi, King Daryl's here to see you.”

The rambling ceased for a moment. “I'm not going out there. I don't want to see or talk to him ever again.” Doing so might risk damaging his sworn oath of loyalty even further. “I belong only to one man.”

“What, you've been dating someone else this whole time?!”

“Just leave me alone.”

“FINE.” The robot whirred back downstairs to deliver the message. “Sorry Your Kingliness, he doesn't want to talk. Something about another guy.”

The guards accompanying Daryl could almost feel his devastation. Why didn't Venom tell him that he liked someone else? There had to be a logical explanation, right? Daryl closed his eyes and did his best to compose himself, hiding the pain in his heart. He signaled one of the guards to bring him the small bouquet of flowers to leave by the door. It consisted of yellow roses for affection and cherry blossoms for beauty. Now he felt foolish for leaving such a strong message for what he thought could be a potential relationship. “I see. Then I'm sorry to have wasted his time. I bid you farewell.” He and his guards loaded back into the carriage, leaving the closed bakery behind.

–☽☽☽☽☽-

“Are you happy now? He's gone, you idiot.” And Robo-Ky was back upstairs, venting at the locked bedroom door. “You shoulda talked to him.”

Why won't this insipid robot leave him alone?! Venom stood up and opened the door, revealing that he still had yet to freshen up from the night before. He looked disheveled, with his clothes haphazardly thrown on. Did that dress shirt even belong to him? Even his usually pristine hair was unkempt. “You're wearing my patience thin, Robo-Ky.”

“Too bad, because you're a complete dumbass for dating some other guy while dating King Daryl!”

“What are you-” Venom realized what the loud robot was referring to. He did mention belonging to one man. “It's complicated.”

“Then YOU need to un-complicate it. Tch, humans are so stupid.” Venom didn't even know robots could look so disgusted and disappointed. “Someone likes them and they mess it all up and for what? NOTHING.” The robot head whirred away, leaving Venom to his sulking. “Oh, and take a shower. You look like a trashy shoeshine boy again!”

And there was the door slam. Damn rude robot.

–☽☽☽☽☽-

Another busy morning.

Customers were glad to have their neighborhood bakery back after that unusual closure a little bit ago. Venom did his best to keep his spirits up, serving the people and letting their smiling faces boost him. But it masked his sadness, feeling that he really botched any chance with Daryl. But then again, he renewed his loyalty to Lord Zato, so that was a plus. A reminder of that day stayed by the register in water, the yellow roses and cherry blossoms still as bright as ever. Maybe he had fond memories of his time with the king, or perhaps he felt sympathy for the flowers themselves. Venom was about to do a little cleaning when another guest arrived. “Welcome to-”

The Second King ducked his head under the doorframe, followed by a pair of guards. “Chef V?”

“Y-yes, Your Highness. What can I do for you?” Venom responded calmly, wondering why the Lion King was here. A few thoughts crossed his mind, such as Daryl revealing everything. The guards behind King Leo put him even further on edge.

“I decided to come see this little shop for myself, see where the magic happens, if you will.” Leo turned his attention to the last couple of cream puffs on the shelf. He signaled for one of the guards to obtain them and place them onto a tray. “Well, that and I wanted to get to know you. King Daryl hasn't told us much aside from your entry in our contest.”

“There isn't much to add, really. I traveled frequently and honed my craft like that, and then I decided to settle into Illyria. I was born in England, and like many others, I was orphaned during the Crusades.”

Leo nodded. “You have my condolences, young man. To bring oneself up isn't an easy task. Still, you seem to be doing well for yourself.”

“Thank you, Your Highness. I'm glad my skills have reached this far.” Venom's exterior remained calm while his anxiety spiked internally. “Would you like anything else?” He's ready to ring up the cream puffs and send the king on his way.

Meaning the king's going to take his sweet time deciding on other things to take back. He signaled his guards again, and they began to pick and choose on his whims. Once their selections have been made, Venom began to add up their bill. He could tell Leo was studying his face, trying to place it. 

And that's when the Second King's eyes widened. “Guards, could you stand outside for a few moments? I have something rather private to discuss with our baker. Be sure not to let anyone in.”

“Sir!” They were about to ask if it was regarding King Daryl, but Leo gave them this dagger-like stare. Both guards bowed and went outside, blocking the doorway for any potential customers. Then Leo turned his attention back to Venom. “I knew I recognized you! You're the leader of the assassins!” He crossed his arms, showing the retracted twin blades on his belt. 

Venom stood quietly, sighing. It was inevitable that someone found out, but... “Will you be arresting me, Your Highness? If so, I won't put up a fight. However, please think this decision through.”

“I'm not taking orders from the likes of you.”

“That evening King Daryl came by, he brought over a gift basket, saying it was a judge's prize. He mentioned I won you over with my cream puffs.”

“And?”

“And if you were to arrest me, I wouldn't be able to produce them anymore. Is that what you want, Your Highness?”

The king huffed at the revelation. Was this criminal really trying to bribe Leo Whitefang, Second King of Illyria, with cream puffs? Those heavenly, light, sweet puffs with that melt-in-your-mouth Bavarian cream? He could have the chefs try to recreate them, but would they have that little touch of something special that made them so delicious? He had some pondering to do. Should he bring Venom in and finally put an end to the Guild's terror? Or were the puffs worth keeping this damn criminal on the streets? Then there was the question of the baker dating Leo's colleague... 

“There hasn't been any rise in crime since you opened the shop. In fact, it's been downright quiet. So I'll let you stay.” The Lion King grunted as Venom rang up and bagged his pastries. “Thank you for understanding, Your Highness. And I appreciate you being a patron of my bakery.”

“Don't get too comfortable. If you slip up, you're done.” Leo did his best to sound threatening, but Venom nodded coolly, having heard far worse from the Guild's elders. The king then had to ask, “Does Daryl know about-”

“He does.” The ex-assassin didn't look up as he gathered his royal customer's change.

“Oh. That explains why he's been so dodgy lately...” Leo accepted his change as he talked to himself. He'll have to consider confronting Daryl later. “One more thing,” He added as he's about to depart. “Daryl hasn't been the same since your last dinner or meeting or whatever you want to call it. He's barely spoken to us and has been focusing on nothing but work.”

“He's doing what's expected of his position. Does it surprise you, Your Highness?”

The tone earned a growl from the king. “I was going to suggest you two to talk it out, but it appears it might not be worth his time. Good day.” Leo left the former assassin to his shop, returning to his waiting guards. The moment he was outside, the Lion King sighed, knowing he had to keep this information a secret. Maybe a cream puff would ease his tension. He pulled one out and took a bite.

Oh yes, it's working already.

–☽☽☽☽☽-

When silence returned to the shop, Venom began to ponder. Two kings knew his secret, yet he couldn't bring himself to care. He turned to the bouquet, bringing one of the yellow roses to his nose. Daryl's name was on his breath as he thought of their night together. He could still feel the king's lips on his, his arms around him, his voice caressing his ear. How could one man make the ex-assassin feel so good, and not the same way Lord Zato made him feel good? Venom's confusion returned as he closed his eyes, brushing the petals against his lips, just for the sensation.

_What have you done to me?_


	5. Dear Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind words and encouragement while writing this story! I had a blast doing it and now I'm inspired to work on more with the series, and especially this pair. So definitely stay tuned for more!

“Sold out already? Awwww!” Nina pouted as she saw the empty cream puff tray. “Mr. Venom? Can I reserve some cream puffs for tomorrow along with my muffins?”

“Yes, of course.” Venom smiled, though it felt wrong. He was still so sad and confused after that bizarre discussion with King Leo. It's been well over two weeks, but he couldn't shake it. He wrote out Nina's reservation as she approached the counter. “You okay, Mr. Venom?”

The baker looked at her and put on his most neutral face. “I'm all right, Miss Nina. Why do you ask?”

“Weren't you dating King Daryl? I heard you two were at the carnival, and a few restaurants around the city. And I heard you were holding hands!”

Ugh, Venom hated gossip, and apparently his brief time with Daryl was still making the rounds. “We did date, but I'm not sure if I want to continue seeing him.”

“Why not? I mean if the chemistry wasn't there, but still, he really seemed like your type! Smart, confident, very handsome...” She chuckled before taking on a more sympathetic tone, her words trailing off. “I guess if it wasn't meant to be...”

It wasn't an easy question to answer as Venom glanced at the now-empty vase. “We had our differences.” He paused. “But I've been thinking about contacting him. Our last meeting didn't quite end on a positive note.”

Nina brightened up. “You should! If not to clear the air, of course.” Why was she grinning so wide? Venom didn't know she was capable of such a wide grin. “I'll go ahead and leave you to possibly call him. I hope it goes well~” She winked as she left the bakery. Why were people so invested in others' personal lives? Non-assassin society was weird.

–☽☽☽☽☽-

Leo wasn't lying when he said Daryl was focusing on work and little else. The Third King basically holed himself up in the hangar for the past few weeks, helping the 13th Fleet's crew with ongoing repairs and maintenance. The fleet was his “baby” so to speak, and he wanted to keep the ships in the best possible condition. He kept trying to find things to do, such as checking magic gauges, replace worn parts, anything to distract him from thinking about anything (or anyone) else. Soon his ear buzzed, and a glyph appeared.

“Yes?” He answered in a tired voice, not even bothering to screen the call.

_“Daryl.”_

The king's heart skipped a beat. “ _Mon_ \- I mean, it's nice to hear from you again.”

On the other side, Venom wasn't sure how to even continue. He knew he messed up, but that's it. How about tea? Yes! Tea always made things better. _“Do you want to get some tea? That is, if you're not busy?”_

Thankfully, Daryl had gotten familiar with the younger man's quirks. It's part of his charm, really. “There's a boutique tea house near the palace. Let me clean up here and I'll meet you around two?”

_“All right. I'll see you then, Daryl.”_

“Yes. I'll see you soon.” As soon as the glyph faded, he added quietly, _“Mon chou...”_

–☽☽☽☽☽-

Fortunately for Daryl, Venom knew exactly where the king wanted to meet. The former assassin frequented several tea shops in the area as he required them for both himself and his recipes. This one had a lovely Ceylon blend, and Venom could almost taste it as he approached the doors.

It was surprisingly empty as Venom entered, a lone customer sitting at a small corner table. Normally it was busy at this hour, so it worried him. In fact it put him on edge, wondering if this was some kind of setup. But Daryl wouldn't think of doing that, right? He turned around, only to notice said customer waving to him.

“I asked if they could close up temporarily so we could have our privacy,” Daryl said as he gestured to the open seat.

“By drawing attention to a closed tea house with only us.” Venom huffed and crossed his arms. He was tempted to leave on principle, but the smell of tea had him eventually taking a seat. It wasn't Ceylon, but rather their decadent house blend.

That had Daryl smiling as he poured some tea for his guest. “Always so observant. I miss that.”

“Daryl...”

Hearing Venom say his name softened his demeanor, his tone becoming more sympathetic. “I'm sorry. I feel like I blew any real chance with you. First with that night and urging you into doing what we did. And then learning that you're seeing someone else-”

Venom nearly dropped his tea cup. His grip tightened around the warm ceramic to prevent that, but it was a chore as his hands were shaking. “What? I'm not seeing- I'm... Listen...” He tried getting his thoughts in order after that apology. Wasn't Venom the one that felt he messed up? “My friend misunderstood what I said when you came by. It's difficult for me to explain, but I am loyal to someone else, so to speak.”

Silence briefly set in before the king let out a quiet, “Oh.” Daryl looked down into his cup, feeling disappointed.

“Lord Zato's done much for me, so I felt I was betraying him when I was with you.” Venom sipped his tea to calm himself. “But it's complicated as he doesn't view me the same way. I should be the one apologizing. I don't want to lead you on.”

The king sat there as he processed this information. Venom liked the undead Guild leader? “So what you're saying is, you and Zato-1 are together?”

“No, not at all. He's in love with someone else.” Venom attempted to keep his emotions in check when he said that. No need to drag Millia into this discussion too, even if her name made his insides burn to this day.

_"(Assassins are such odd individuals)"._ Daryl kept sipping as he tried to make sense of what Venom was telling him. He wanted to understand because he honestly liked Venom. He liked him enough to sleep with him. He liked him enough to discuss a potential relationship. This was more than he expected, however. How was he supposed to respond when the guy he likes is into someone else? “So you're single.”

“I'm... I don't know.” Venom closed his eyes. “I've been so confused lately. I know what I feel for Lord Zato, but you... It's different. Not a bad different, but...”

That's when it started to finally click in Daryl's mind. Perhaps Venom admired Zato so much that he felt he had to remain loyal, including body and soul. Venom was very young when he became a Guild operative, so all these feelings most people find ordinary must be beyond difficult for him. Daryl put his cup down and reached over to hold the younger man's hand. “I think I know what you mean. The last thing I want to do is hurt you or make anything worse. It's clear you care for Zato deeply, but I'm not looking to replace him. Honestly, I kind of hope there's room for me in your life, as well.”

Venom looked up at Daryl, silent. He didn't pull away his hand.

“If you don't wish to continue, I'll understand. I won't hold any ill will towards you. You will always be welcome in the palace, and hopefully I can still come by the bakery as one of your customers.” Daryl felt he had to add that in, trying to cut the growing tension and awkwardness. But what he really wanted was to pull Venom into his arms, protect him, and cherish him the way he deserves. But he wasn't about to do it at the cost of the younger man's loyalty and well being. It took all of Daryl's strength to let Venom's hand go, his fingertips lingering.

After a few more moments of silence, Venom spoke up. “I never got the chance to thank you for the flowers you left me. They were beautiful as always.” Maybe changing the subject would help quell the absolute confusion in his heart.

“My pleasure, though I feel in hindsight that the message was too strong.”

Venom smiled faintly, and it had Daryl trying hard not to stare. “It wasn't too strong. I'm still adjusting to the thought of people finding me attractive, much less wanting to shower affection upon me.”

“If I may be candid for a bit, you deserve every kind word-” The king would have gone on, but he had a buzzing in his ear. He snorted as he knew it was probably one of the fleet's crew members asking where he ran off to. The glyph glowed as he answered. “Yes? I'll return shortly. Allow me to wrap up what I was doing first.” 

Something must have been said out of line because Daryl's brow furrowed. “It can wait. Thank you.” Once the spell faded, he sighed. “I'm sorry, but it appears they're worried about me being gone for more than five minutes. But as I was saying,” Daryl transitioned between subjects seamlessly, “you deserve kind words. You deserve happiness and comfort. And I like seeing a smile on your face,” He finally admitted. His own smile waned briefly as he got to his feet. “I should go before they send a search party. But before I return, may I escort you back to the bakery?”

Venom shook his head, his attention focused more on the teapot and cups. “No, thank you. I have much to think about, and I feel it's best to do it alone.”

“Understood. Please take care, Venom.” Daryl walked past the other man, his heart a little heavy from their discussion. All he hoped for was to hear from the ex-assassin soon.

That left Venom to finish off the pot of tea. He stared into the cup, letting the fleeting warmth comfort him. He should go home and gather his thoughts, but he's not quite ready to leave yet. Before he started on his last cup, he quietly spoke to himself.

“I'm sorry, my Lord...”

–☽☽☽☽☽-

Once the last pieces of bread were sold, Venom decided to close up shop early. It had been a long week, and he felt he could use some rest. Robo-Ky lifted off the counter so his friend could dust it off properly. “So, I guess you and the king aren't doing anything anymore,” The robot said as he hovered nearby.

Venom huffed, but then slowed his cleaning. “I'd be lying if I said he wasn't on my mind. But I have my loyalties.”

“So you're still determined to be lonely. Venom-”

“Don't misunderstand. This is for the best.”

“Is it? Being set free made you happy, and being with him made you happier. Haven't even seen you smile in over a week, not since the two of you last spoke. The choice is obvious but you insist on ignoring it. Typical human...”

And stupid typical robot, thinking he had all the answers. Venom would have retorted, but the ache in his heart prevented it. More thoughts began to swirl and take shape, all of them pointing to one person. Soon he started up his cleaning again in silence, summoning a glyph the moment he was finished. A thunderstorm began to roll in as the glyph appeared, with Venom arranging a carriage to pick him up in ten minutes. Robo-Ky watched Venom shed his chef coat and hat. “Where are you going?”

“To see if there's still room for him in my life.”

–☽☽☽☽☽-

The palace's staff was puzzled to see a carriage pull up, and even moreso as a young white-haired man stepped out. He asked for the Third King's audience, not caring about the rain that came down mercilessly between the carriage and the palace's entrance. He was more concerned about keeping his arrangement of lily, gardenia, and lavender safe.

Soon Daryl came out to meet with him, dirty from working in the hangar all day. He looked over the handsome young man before him as Venom presented his bouquet of calmness, happiness, and naturally, sweetness. The king gladly accepted the flowers, pulling the other towards him. Rain drops splashed against their skin, but Daryl didn't seem to mind at all. He stood there with the other in his arms, whispering something into Venom's ear.

“Welcome back, _mon chou.”_


End file.
